Snowblind
'Profile' ---- "Be quiet. You'll live longer." Patient to the extreme, willing to wait millennia or longer to see a goal accomplished or victory achieved. Prefers to work through subtle actions that go largely unnoticed until their cumulative effect becomes inescapable ruin for her targets. Coolly neutral, Snowblind bears no true malice to her foes but will nonetheless carry out any order given to her. In robot mode, possesses a cryo-laser rifle capable of precision strikes at up to two miles away. In reaper drone mode, she makes use of silent flight to scout for and mark unwary targets, making them easy prey for oncoming allies. Vulnerable without accompanying brute force, and can become lost in the here-and-now due to excessive focus on the bigger picture. 'History' ---- Created some time ago during the height of the Autobot/Decepticon war as a terrain mapping and reconnaissance unit along with a group of others. Due to their relatively weak design and slight onboard weapons system, Snowblind is believed to be the last survivor of the discarded design. Sent out to search for energon on the distant star system Omicron Perseii, she was listed as KIA rather than in need of pick-up due to a clerical error. After several million years of being alone and under-fueled staring out into the universe and endlessly calculating outcomes of the war to stave off madness, loneliness and starvation, Snowblind may have developed a touch of the crazy. Just a tad. 'Notes' ---- *It's best not to get her drunk, unless you have prisoners to interrogate. *Snowblind keeps her word. You just have to be really specific as to what that word is. *Snowblind exists in a happy little idealized reality in which she is a Young Pioneer to Galvatron's Lenin. This reality, however, is starting to crumble a bit. *Snowblind is now an honorary Terrorcon! This cannot end well. *Snowblind actually wears her emotions on her face, rather than her sleeve. You can tell how comfortable she is around someone by watching her visor: If she does not know them, distrusts or dislikes them, her visor is a plain blank gray slate. If she is comfortable around them, it will display colors according to her moods and their intensity. If she likes someone, considers them trustworthy or an ally, she will display a line-art mouth and eyes. At the maximum level of comfort and trust, she will display a genuine face. *She has an unhealthy interest in Transformer body parts and how they work. What's unhealthy is that in order to learn about them, she tries to interface with said parts and control them. She does not actually realize this is unhealthy. 'Logs' ---- *This is a crazy way to get introduced to the faction. I need an adult! *Nerd rage at Perceptor turns into a discovery of something truly awful. Lots of lying is involved on both sides. *Something's amiss with Perceptor, and Snowblind gets to be the bearer of bad news to her boss. *A flying dinosaur? I need an adult -- again! ---- ''Kreo Universe TP'' Therapy through dreaming? Who knew! Dragons and Monsters, Part One Blades and Snowblind share an epic yet family friendly shared hallucenation. Dragons and Monsters, Part Two Category:Character Category:Decepticon Category:OC